Deaths Kindness
by DarkLiliy003
Summary: When rukia is left dying and cold. Who will comfort her? Will she fight? I dont know read and find out PLEASE read - bare though it and review! ok people say i should continue so im continuing! BE HAPPY lol


Hello again!

This is my second attempt at writing, however this time I think im going to try a poem. Since the world didnt end I have to continue with my goals. So Please enjoy and review! (oh and I suck at rhyming =p)

Deaths hands where already at the throat

choking my screams of humanity

and will to live

what could I have hoped for?

Someone to save me?

No one cares..

Not the hands around my neck

nor the pain in my heart

Both actually invisible,

I'm scared...

so very scared

cant people see the fear in my eyes?

the tremble of my hands?

Am I that bothersome? Or useless?

I'd like to think so..

with the way things are now

it sure feels like it

WHY!?

I want to live

I want to see the world

live..

such a funny word

what does it mean to live?

Im dead, and yet I breath, eat, sleep and much more

am I alive?

Would I mean anything if I died again?

Deaths hands tighten around my neck

seeming to know what I'm thinking

I stare into its hollow emptiness eyes

Did it feel anything while it squeezed?

I look away unable to see my fate.

I want to fight back

however being so alone, and in the dark,

who would fight for such a pathetic life?

I wouldn't, and didn't

Deaths cloak now covers me from shoulders down

freezing me down to the core,

My pool of blood was now a opening black hole

I really do want to live,

I say it doesn't matter and yet when death

loams above my heart yells at my head and says

YOU WANT TO LIVE!  
But I don't!  
I don't want to pain

I don't want the heart ache

seeing _them_ together..

it made me want to embrace death.

The thought of _them,_

it silenced my heart

as I heard another crack resound in my heart

Death leans down

brushing its full and cold lips against my cheek

Whispering dark and beautiful things in my ear

blowing cold air in the shell of my ear

seducing me,

My eyes are barely open

everything is blurring

obstructing my views

Hollow empty eyes

now become determined molten amber

A cloaked head disappears and become

a messy head of orange hair

my eyes widen for a second and close

a smile reaches my lips

''I get it now'' I whisper

Death was not emotionless

nor empty

it was caring and sympathetic

Trying to make to pass away happy

be at peace

weather it itself was the one killing me

But I could not pass away happy

no matter if the last face I saw was the one

Id admired and wanted for so long

"Thank you"

It shakes it head, swaying the orange hair

sitting back and waiting

for what I do not know

I have no soul to take since its my very soul that is dying

but this is it, wither I want it to really end

or not I was not coming back

I wont be there for _him_ when he loses hope

I wont be there for _him_ when hes lonely

I wont be there at all

Maybe that was best,

I wont interfere with _his_ new life

No matter how much I want to

I cant, and wont

I close my eyes for a second time

now in acceptance

I cant fight thinking like this

I cant fight knowing

I meant so little to _him_

I'd like to think I wasn't so little to him

maybe not height wise

but in his heart?

I do not know how he will feel

knowing that I died.

Would _She _be happy

now that I'm not hogging her

_kurosaki-kun_

just the thought of those words coming from her lips

sent shivers down my spine

over and over and over

screamed, whispered, sighed,

repeated over and over

I was tired

Death was probably getting annoyed by now

now that I haven't died yet

maybe I'm not as resolved as I had thought I was

maybe there was still something fighting in me

I needed to crush it...

there was no point

remember

_he doesn't_ need you

get over it

its over

cant you see!  
I never needed us to begin with

it was always _her_

slowly but surely

I felt it die

the little speck of hope

it laid in my heart

in the very back

in a dark corner with cob webs

I looked back into deaths eyes,

well, _his_ eyes to be exact

tears are streaming down my face,

how did I not notice them

they must be the hope, slipping from my body

they fall from my eyes, wetting my cheeks

Lifting a skeleton hand, death wipes them away  
looking curiosity at them,

Opening it mouth but in an unmoving action whispered

"_Are you that sad to die? That you feel the need to cry?"_

Was I sad?

I do not think so,

I felt no joy, no sadness

nothing

I was empty at this point

those tears now on deaths hand held so many things

my humanity

hope

will

love

sadness

jealousy

and so much more

shaking my head I whisper back

feeling the blood reaching the back of my throat and

knowing I have little time

"I'm ready."

"_Very well."_

I give up,

though Im not one to

I do

I may not be 'human'

but I am

I can have my moments

closing my eyes on last time

I feel deaths hands on my chest,

the coldness is now unbearable

I want to scream

but blood clogs my throat

blocking my scream

my mouth is open in a silent scream

my back is arched

I cant tell what is going on

where did all this pain come from

my wound is bleeding again

Deaths cloak is off me

was it blocking my pain?

Blood leaks from my mouth,

creating a red line, my eyes are unclear

my breaths are now wheezes

This is it.

Im ready.

However before deaths could do the deed

a loud crash came through the side of the wall

even minutes from death

I would hear it, turning my head

see it,

see _him_

why is he here!

Why now!

I was so ready, knowing he wont be here!  
Now what!  
"RUKIA!"

I cant barely hear him, im losing hearing

I see his lips move but I cant hear him

a sad smile crosses my lips

It may be a disturbing look

with blood falling from them

I'm sorry Ichigo,

this is not what I wanted to happen

I wanted to live

to be with you

I want to say these things to him,

but my lips wont move, my voice is gone

leaning over me he slowly and carefully holds me

into his chest I can feel his heartbeat again my cheek

I can also feel something cold and wet

Was he crying?

Over me?

Was he that sad to lose me, did I mean that much?

I couldn't, _she _meant more

I did not belong, I would never fit in

I could never

looking in his eyes

they were more real then deaths illusion

but they were sad, angry,

with every once of my strength left I will myself to move my arm

slowly brining my bloodied fingers to his face,

I will myself not to cry anymore but I can not stop the waterworks

they fall so easily from my eyes

and his also, I wipe away the tears just as death did

he leans into my touch making my tears become more

You do so much to me ichigo

and you don't even notice it.

Taking an agonizing breath, shuddering at the pain

I need say something to him

to make him realize.

Will the smile still on my lips I whisper though loud enough

for him to hear over his sobs

"I love you"

I knew I shouldn't have said that

I couldn't help myself

I said I would not interfere with his new life

but everyone lies to them selves

Amber eyes widen in shock, tears still run from them

could he not have notice all those stares?

All the hints?

I chuckle only to start coughing

ichigo, you are dense..

more blood falls from my lips

I hear him panicking

I cant stop smiling..

Warm hands are on my cheeks

it washes away the coldness of death

I look into his eyes,

I cant figure what they reflect

because far to soon,

his lips are on mine

I feel the passion

the pain

the sadness

everything was put into this kiss

by both me and him

and far to soon its over

his lips are smeared by my blood

I feel myself drifting further

and further

No! I don't want to leave!  
Hes given my hope!  
I don't want to leave him! LET ME LIVE PLEASE  
_"Do you wish to live that badly?"_

the voice whispers in my ear,

I turn to death, still sitting and waiting

Did he see everything?

Can ichigo see him?

I do! I want to live, I want to see ichigo more!  
_"what will you do for it?"_

anything!  
_"even your soul?_

Of course!  
_"I will own you Rukia Kuchiki. You will work for me, _

_till the very feet of yours bleed. Do you understand?"_

I don't care! I want to live, I don't even care

if I have to crawl the ends of the earth to work for you

I just want to live! Don't you get this!

I wonder if ichigo know whats going on?

Does he know I get a second chance

I want to tell him

I want to hug him and tell him so

Death reaches out and places his hand on my chest again

but instead of pain I feel warmth

I feel my wound stop bleeding and blood rushing through my veins

the blood in my throat recedes and disappears

and in a second, death is gone with one last whisper

"Remember_ Rukia Kuchiki, your mine."_

I didn't care,

I was going to live

feeling strength again I wrap my arms around ichigos neck

burying my face in his chest

"Its going to be alright, im going to be fine."

"Rukia? How?" the tears have stopped for both of us, well the sad ones

the new ones streaming down are happy

"Does it really matter?" his arms wrap around my waist

he buries his face in my hair

inhaling deeply

I doubt I smell good,

We are like that for what seems like eternity

just hugging, whispering sweet nothings

everything was perfect

until

_She _came

I hear her call his name,

I see the hate in her eyes are she sees us

I see the frown

ichigo sees nothing

he lets go of me and stands up

moving over to orihime he hugs her and kisses her cheek

she smiles not at him but at me

I knew I would never compare

that kiss he gave me

it meant nothing

I was literally nothing

"So thats how it is ichigo?" my voice is hoarse

but loud enough for him to turn and look at me

I feel hate course through my veins

I just confessed, I just almost died

and this is what I get

a stab in the back

an intimate moment between the person I love

and the one I hate

I should have never made that deal with death

I should have let him take my soul

let me rest in peace

I knew pain would come of this!

"what are you talking about rukia?"

He truly is confused I can see it in his eyes

Does he not realize he has broken my heart twice now

Things just get worse when the she-devil opens her mouth

forked tongue and all "Come now ichigo, she is just fine,

she has lost a lot of blood and obviously tired, and or delusional."

I am not, how can she say that, death healed me! I am FINE!  
Turning back towards the she-devil he smiles and accepts what she says

holding hands they walk away,

leaving me

just the way I started. I thought...

no of course thats the problem

'I thought'

"Death.."

the words leave my lips before I know what im doing

and in an instant he is there

he truly was beatiful without his cloak

Black as night almost blue in some lights hair

Blood red eyes and alabaster skin,

His form must take another shape when taking souls

the complete opposite of ichigo

"_yess?"_

"take me away, I dont care where or how."

"_You sold your soul to me for him, only to want to leave him?"_

Tears of sadness were back again, I couldn't contain myself

I felt death next to me, leaning down

using his fingers to capture my tears I look deep into his eyes

"i guess...somethings are just worth trying, and seeing"

"_very well."_ lifting my up without even a sound I feel the

coldness seeping from his shirt into my robes

this coldness I was used to

now I welcomed it

arms held my closely just as another's did a few minutes ago

walking away from my dying spot, died with red

I whispered the last thing I would for a while

"goodbye ichigo, I hope the pain I feel, you never experince''

why? Though he did this to me and the pain unbearable

I could never wish such pain on the man I love,

no matter how many times he hurt me

"_you rukia kuchiki, are very strange indeed"_

SOOOO what do you think, I like it. Well sort of, I know its long and you probably dont like how I break things,

its kinda a poem story. I guess lol, I know I ended with rukia leaving and ichigo acting like an ass but I swear I like them together, im just in a depressing mode =P maybe death was ichigos hollow OHHHHHH oh well I dont know,

BUT I hoped you enjoyed, please review because I LOVE REVIEWS

Spank you!


End file.
